Nanaki
by BrightFame
Summary: Yo! This is my OC, Naru-AU story for the Naruto Fannon Archive. Technically the opening paragraph (NOT THE DISCLAIMER) is the summary, but i couldn't fit it in the box. So yeah, Just look at it okay? (This story is told from my OC's point of view and this story is all OCs, but mostly Naruto plot.)


**Nanaki**

_**The Prologue**_

**(This is an OC Story based off of the Naruto world. It might be ridiculous to do such a thing, but I do it very well, thank you very much. This will follow a storyline similar to the Canon of Naruto, but I want to tell Writer's Critic Union about my little disclaimer I set up for them and this is also what you should use if you want to copy this crappy idea made good.)**

**Writer's Critic Union Disclaimer/Rights Disclaimer: 'Naruto' is an idea made for profit. 'Nanaki' is not. Kishimoto allows the fandom to release fantasy about his series, (but he sure is an ass for making another series!), and wishes nothing more than for the FOREIGN fans who cannot become Manga Artists to have a release so he doesn't have to deal with copyright. If I were Kishimoto and I were making a manga about the 'AU Naruto', or 'Next Gen Naruto', which we all want to hear from Kishimoto, I would make it to the best of my ability, to have DIFFERENT CHARACTERS, and to be a part of everyone's life. Although I will never amount to Kishimoto, the Characters in this series are made to be emulations of my thought, but belong to the world of KISHIMOTO in the sense that it's HIS world I'm using. Therefore, I do not claim any rights, and wish nothing more to entertain. If you comment on this story saying I'm making an original story, (not a story with new characters with Naruto skins), then you are sadly mistaken. I will block your account/delete your review and possibly PM you when I see a review saying these things.**

**End of Argument**

**...**

Once long ago there was a Demon Fox who attacked the Village Hidden in the Leafs. She was a vicious beast that had nothing but her intentions on destroying the village. Indeed, she had been beast-like and cruel to the highest degree. But when the Fourth Hokage defeated her in battle, he sealed her within two small redhaired little boys. They were his own sons... and he gave his life for them. The first Uchiha Hokage was to die at the age 40 and his sons were to live alone with no one but each other to rely on. No mother or father, uncle or aunt, cousin, or even grandparents. Just a kooky old fart like me! Ehhehehe.

Um, okay forget I said that.

...

(POV Nanaki)

Yamaki. He's going to be pissed. Hehe... mission accomplished. I smiled as I said, "FIRE!"

He swallowed it! Hahahaha!

"AWW I'LL FUCKING RIP IT OFF YOU BASTARD!"

"Brothers honor... ha. You can't touch me now bro." I said.

"Nanaki. You're such a groad." said Yamaki, still coughing. He may have just gotten a little taste of urine, but don't think he's going to die from that little squirt. I pulled my pants up.

"Nana-nii... are you seriously all ready to go to our first day?" he said.

"Yeah. Can't wait to show of our skills, eh, Yama-oto?" I said, fist bumping with him. "Get dressed. I'll go ahead of you with the jutsu jiji taught us."

"The shunshin is great, ain't it niichan. It helped us get away last time." said Yamaki smiling as I bowed my head. "I'm nervous..."

"Don't be. We'll pass the entrance exam like the rest are just has-beens." I said.

"Baka-ya. Yeah. Totally-ttebaka."

"See you there. Dattekiyo." I shunshined out the door right away.

...

"Yo." I said to Yamaki as he came into the classroom. "I should have told you I'd register you too."

The kids looked at us with menacing stares. That was just the way it was... yo.

It made me kind of angry.

"Hey that seat is taken loser." said a girl, my brother scrambling to one of the seats. Her black hair was like velvet, and her eyes were red with tomoes. Definitely an Uchiha. She then looked to my brother's appearance.

"Didn't I just see you over there?" she said pointing and turning to me. I shunshined to my brother and she turned to the both of us, looking at me with wide eyes... "I'm seeing double. Hey, are you just as fast as your brother?"

The girl was aloofly interested in us now. Sheesh, she was almost as bad as me...

"Y-yeah." said Yamaki. He smiled nervously.

"No Yamaki. Let me handle her." I said, giving him a death glare.

"Handle? Excuse me? I like the sweet-type, can't you tell?" she said, grasping her chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't we like five?"

"What's your name?" said the girl pointing to me.

"You don't point and say your name first, weirdo." I said, but I smiled... "Nanaki."

Yamaki looked like he was going to pass out. He hated awkward situations.

"Yamaki, go sit down in my seat." I said. Yamaki bolted down to the seat and the teacher came in. I expected a man, but she was the most stunning woman I've EVER SEEN!

WAIT. I'm like five right? Well, she was just that stunning.

She gave me the most piercing glare...

"Sit down, Nanaki. You've got another thing coming if you don't. My name is Yumiko Natashi. I will be your teacher for the next few years, ssu."

"Dattekiyoooo! You're a piggy tomboy, how could I ever think you're pretty baka-yooo!"

The class laughed exponentially. Mission success.

"Sit down you little... you idiot." she said with tear in her eye.

She's a drama queen, yeah. But I feel bad though.

...

This was just the prologue. The chapters will range from 1700 to 3000 words. Sorry if I'm in consistent with both the weekly updates and the wordage. I'll try my best (:


End file.
